I Luv U, Protozoa
by Rize-chan
Summary: Hanya masalah ketidak pekaan Kim Mingyu terhadap Jeon Wonwoo. / "Lebih baik aku pacaran dengan bola basket dari pada berpacaran dengannya." / "Aku? Mencintai Mingyu? Hahaha… Memang benar." / MEANIE FIC / Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo SEVENTEEN
**I Luv U, Protozoa**

by Rize-chan

 _Hanya masalah ketidak pekaan Kim Mingyu terhadap Jeon Wonwoo. / "Lebih baik aku pacaran dengan bola basket dari pada berpacaran dengannya." / "Aku? Mencintai Mingyu? Hahaha… Memang benar."_

.

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo [Meanie]

Rated T

Warning: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sangat sangat OOC. Sifat mereka terinspirasi dari sifat Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihara Izaya. Tapi tidak sampai lempar lempar vending machine kok.

Jika ada cerita yang sama, itu unsur ketidak sengajaan. Karena ini murni dari otak saya.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

Meanie Couple

.

.

Sabtu pagi yang cerah di awal musim semi seharusnya menjadi akhir pekan yang menyenangkan. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan orang orang sebelum kemunculan dua makhluk ini. Dua makhluk perusak ketenangan hidup orang lain. Yang satu pemuda tinggi, atletis, hitam (dia selalu menyangkal yang ini) dan tampan. Yang satunya lagi pria tak kalah tinggi, sama sama atletis, tapi tidak hitam dan yang terpenting dia juga tampan. Sebut saja mereka Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo. Murid tingkat akhir di salah satu sekolah menengah atas di kota Seoul. Sebenarnya mereka bisa menjadi idola di kalangan gadis gadis bahkan pria ke-uke uke an karena wajah mereka yang lebih dari tampan. Tapi sayang, tabiat buruk mereka yang suka bertengkar dan mengumpati satu sama lain, malah membuat orang lain takut dengan mereka. Contohnya hari ini.

"Minggir kau, hitam! Aku mau lewat!" Wonwoo dengan keras mendorong Mingyu yang tengah berdiri di halte bus depan sekolah mereka. Mingyu yang merasa terusik memelototkan matanya.

"Jalan tidak sempit, flea. Tidak usah dorong dorong!" Balas Mingyu dengan sengit.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu tajam. "Suka suka aku, dong. Hidupku ini." Balasnya. Saat itu Wonwoo bersumpah melihat urat mencuat di dahi Mingyu.

"Dasar kutu pengganggu!"

"Raksasa hitam!"

"Kau juga raksasa, dungu!"

"Tidak. Tinggiku wajar untuk ukuran anak kelas tiga."

"Aku juga."

"Tidak, hitam!"

"Kutu busuk!"

"Ssshhttt! Jangan bertengkar di sini, dan perhatikan ucapan kalian! Wonwoo, ayo pulang!" God bless you, Lee Seokmin. Kau datang di saat yang tepat. Saat dimana Mingyu sudah menyiapkan kepalan tangannya untuk segera ia daratkan di wajah emo Wonwoo.

Mingyu berdecih. Untuk sekarang saja Wonwoo selamat. "Lolos kau kali ini kutu. Demi boxer Seokmin, aku akan menghajarmu besok."

"Coba saja kalau bisa, black."

"Jangan bawa bawa namaku."

…

Song sonsaengnim memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Di hadapannya terpampang dua anak didiknya yang tengah bercumbu mesra –anou, bukan ding, mereka sedang adu ketangkasan. Iya, adu ketangkasan. Kim Mingyu kita yang tampan tengah melempati Jeon Wonwoo dengan apa saja yang dapat diraihnya (untung saja ia tidak melemparkan Lee Jihoon) dan Wonwoo yang menghindarinya dengan mudah dan dengan tertawa tawa. Entah apa yang terjadi. Semua guru seperti tak ada niat menghentikan mereka (lupakan Song sonsaengnim. Buktinya dia hanya berdiri dan memandangi mereka sambil memijit pelipisnya). Atau mungkin hak special untuk Kim Mingyu yang bebas melempar apa saja asal dia membereskannya nanti.

"Tidak kena! Perhatikan lemparanmu makannya, hitam!"

"Fuck you, Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Whooo~ umpatanmu mengerikan, bung!"

Mingyu meraih tempat sampah yang tergeletak di depan kelas dua. Dengan kekuatan penuh, dilemparkannya tempat sampah itu. Ia tidak peduli itu akan melukai orang lain atau bahkan mengenai kaca jendela. Yang penting dia bisa membunuh Jeon Wonwoo si kutu busuk (menurutnya).

.

TEEETTT TTEEETTT

Bel masuk berbunyi. Tanda kegiatan romantis mereka harus segera di hentikan. Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Memerhatikan Wonwoo yang berlari menjauhinya sambil ber-kiss bye ria. "Sampai nanti, Mingyu-chan. Bermain denganmu sangat menyenangkan. Dadah." Dan sosok itu menghilang di balik tembok.

.

PUUKK

Mingyu merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Itu Xu Minghao. Sahabat imutnya dari China. "Sepertinya kau harus membersihkan ini, Gyu."

Mingyu mengangguk acuh. "Aku tahu. Bantu aku nanti." Katanya. "Ayo kekelas."

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau menarikku dan menyuruhku membantumu."

Minghao membuntuti namja itu sambil menggerutu. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya tertawa tawa.

" _Kau sebenarnya cukup baik. Wonwoo saja yang membuatmu menjadi sangar begini."_

…

Ini hari libur, hari yang seharusnya menjadi saat yang tepat bagi Kim Mingyu mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya dari kegiatan ekstranya (termasuk kegiatan menyingkirkan Wonwoo). Mingyu berguling guling di kasurnya. Sejak bangun tidur tadi dia hanya bangkit untuk makan dan kembali lagi ke tempat tidur. Tak menghiraukan air liurnya yang kemana mana. Sungguh si tampan yang jorok.

Sebenarnya Mingyu sudah membuat rencana kegiatan untuk hari ini. Pertama, dia akan bangun pagi, kemudian lari pagi, pulang ia akan mandi dan berdandan setampan mungkin, mengajak adiknya pergi keluar hanya sekedar untuk makan, dan terakhir ia akan mengerjakan tugas tugasnya. Huh, memang bayangan tak seindah kenyataan. Yang ada pemuda ini malah bangun siang, berguling guling di kasurnya, mengisi perutnya, lalu kembali berguling guling. Sudahlah, yang penting Mingyu bahagia.

.

"Oppa, temani aku keluar." Kim Minra, adik perempuan Mingyu melongok ke dalam kamar kakaknya. Yang dia temukan hanyalah segulungan besar selimut yang diam tak bergerak. Minra memutar matanya. "Aku tahu oppa tidak tidur. Temani aku keluar!"

Sementara itu di dalam selimut, Mingyu berdecak kesal. Mengelap air liurnya yang mengering dipipinya. "Iya bawel. Sepuluh menit lagi aku turun." Sahutnya teredam selimut. Minra hanya bergumam mengiyakan dan menutup pintu kamar kakaknya dan menunggunya di ruang tamu. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah ia menuruni tangga, suara Mingyu kembali terdengar.

"T-tunggu Minra! Bantu aku melepas selimutnya! Aku terlilit."

Minra hanya berdecak dan kembali berbalik ke kamar kakaknya.

…

Dua orang yang berbeda gender ini tengah berputar putar mengelilingi daerah Gangnam. Setumpuk tas belanja tergantung indah di kedua lengan Mingyu. Dan didepannya, Minra sang adik dengan semangat membara keluar-masuk berbagai macam toko untuk membeli apa yang menurutnya menarik. Mingyu yakin dia tidak akan menggunakan semua yang dibelinya ini. Paling juga hanya kaos pink cerah dan jeans biru gelap yang akan rutin adiknya itu pakai. Kan sayang uangnya. Lebih baik untuk membeli makanan dari pada barang barang tidak jelas seperti ini. Yah, itu lah yang sekarang Mingyu pikirkan.

.

"Oppa cepat! Kau ini lamban sekali." Minra menatap tidak sabar kakaknya yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan sangat lambat. Dia tengah berdiri di depan sebuah café.

Perempatan muncul di dahi Mingyu. Kalau Minra bukan adiknya, sudah di pastikan ia akan melemparkan gadis cantik itu seperti ia melemparkan barang barang pemusnah Jeon Wonwoo.

Ngomong ngomong soal Jeon Wonwoo, Mingyu cukup bersyukur hari ini libur. Dia bisa mengistirahatkan matanya dari pemandangan nista kutu kupret Jeon Wonwoo. Walau harus digantikan dengan dia membawakan setumpuk belanjaan adiknya. "Ini lebih baik." Mingyu bergumam pelan. Mengikuti Minra yang sudah masuk ke café duluan.

…

Wonwoo merapikan rambut dan sweater hitam yang ia pakai. Pemuda tampan ini berencana jalan jalan sebentar di luar. Mumpung hari cerah. Diraihnya dompet miliknya, dan dia segera bergegas menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju pintu depan. Tapi betapa terkejutnya dia, saat pemuda ini membuka pintu disana ada adik laki laki kecilnya yang berdiri sambil memandanginya.

"Hyung mau ke mana?" Tanyanya. "Bohyuk mau ikut."

Wonwoo mengerang. Ia tidak keberatan sebenarnya mengajak Bohyuk. Lagian dia juga sangat menyanyangi adiknya ini. Tapi hanya hari ini saja dia ingin jalan jalan sendiri. "Hyung mau ke rumah sakit. Mau ikut?"

Mendengar kata 'rumah sakit' tubuh kecil Bohyuk bergidik. "Tidak mau. Nanti Bohyuk di suntik." Anak kecil itu membalikkan badannya. "Aku main dengan Lee Chan saja." Dan berlari meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik."

…

Wonwoo melongok ke sebuah etalase toko baju. Di sana terpampang sebuah kemeja dengan desain yang bagus. "Bagus sih, cuma aku tidak tertarik." Kata Wonwoo. Dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Huh, aku mau beli apa, sih?" Wonwoo mengerang. Mood berbelanjanya sedang naik hari ini. Tapi dia malah bingung mau beli apa. Padahal dia sudah mempersiapkan uang yang banyak.

Wonwoo menyusuri jalanan kota dengan langkah pelan. Sesekali dia menoleh untuk mengamati orang orang yang ada di sekitarnya (termasuk mengedipi gadis cantik yang ia temui). Tiba tiba langkah pemuda itu berhenti. Sebuah seringai mengerikan merekah di bibir tipisnya. Seringai itu semakin melebar kala objek yang ia tatap juga tengah menatap dirinya.

Itu Kim Mingyu.

Dia sudah menjatuhkan barang barang milik adiknya dan menggulung lengan bajunya. Minra yang merasa ada hawa hawa tidak enak di sekitar Mingyu, lalu menarik narik tangan kakaknya.

"Oppa ayo pulang. Aku ingin pulang." Dan dengan kesusahan dia memunguti tas belanjanya.

Mingyu dengan pelan melepas genggaman Minra pada lengannya. Matanya tak sedetikpun teralih dari Wonwoo dengan seringai menyebalkannya. "Kau pulang duluan saja. Aku ada urusan."

"Tidak ada urusan urusanan." Minra kembali menarik tangan kakaknya. "Ayo pulang."

Dan lagi. Mingyu dengan pelan melepas tangan Minra. "Ini kepentingan mulia, Minra. Aku diperintahkan dewa untuk menghancurkan kutu kutu di dunia ini." Tubuh tinggi itu dengan cepat melesat menuju Wonwoo. Ditangannya ia menggenggam sesuatu.

Minra menepuk dahinya. "Salah apa aku Tuhan, mempunyai kakak sepertinya." Gadis itu dengan cekatan merapikan tas belanjaannya. "Eh, oppa. Itu tasku. Aduh sepatu baruku!"

.

Mingyu melemparkan tas berisi sepatu baru Minra, yang dengan mudahnya dihindari oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berdecih. Menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan menantang. "Hanya segitu kemampuanmu, protozoa? Cih, lemah."

Uhuk

Apa tadi? Wonwoo memanggilnya protozoa? Makhluk bersel satu itu? Itu 'kan sama saja dengan Wonwoo yang mengatainya tidak punya otak. Maaf ya, Mingyu itu masuk sepuluh besar siswa berprestasi di sekolahnya.

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi, flea?!" Mingyu mengangkat tempat sampah disebelahnya tinggi tinggi. Bersiap melemparkannya pada Wonwoo dan membuat pemuda itu mati.

"Protozoa. Mingyu si protozoa!" Wonwoo dengan tawanya yang menggelegar terus memanggil Mingyu dengan sebutan itu.

Puncak amarah sekarang menguasainya. Mingyu melemparkan tempat sampah yang tadi di angkatnya. Dan yah, seperti biasa, apapun yang ia lemparkan hasilnya selalu meleset. Memang Wonwoo itu seperti kutu. Geraknya lincah sekali.

Mingyu semakin kalap. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang dilemparnya. Selagi itu bisa membuatnya melukai Wonwoo, pasti ia lempar.

Wonwoo dengan gesit terus menghindar. Tiba tiba matanya menangkap sebuah snapback yang menurutnya menarik. Dia segera menghampiri toko itu dan memasukinya. Sebelumnya, dia melongokkan kepalanya keluar toko dan memandang Mingyu yang wajahnya memerah padam.

"Aku mau belanja dulu ya, Mingyu-chan. Tidak usah menungguku. Pulang saja sana, adikmu yang cantik menunggumu, tuh." Kata Wonwoo dengan riang. "Dan oh ya, kau sungguh bergairah hari ini. Aku sampai kewalahan. Hahaha…"

Apa itu? Ambigu sekali. Mingyu menetralisir detak jantungnya yang memburu dan juga nafasnya. Setelah dirasa ia sudah cukup tenang, dia berbalik.

DEENNGG

Seketika rahangnya terjatuh melihat pemandangan didepannya. Semua barang barang yang tadi ia gunakan untuk melempari Wonwoo kini berserakan di jalanan. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan orang orang yang sangat terfokus padanya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Mingyu mengusap wajahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa malu pada tingkah lakunya saat mengejar Wonwoo. "Lebih baik aku pulang saja." Dia kemudian melarikan diri dengan menaiki taksi.

…

Siang ini Pledis High School tampak lengang. Tidak ada keributan yang biasa terjadi antara dua makhluk Tuhan yang paling sexy itu (dan semua siswa bersyukur karenanya).

Minghao memasuki kelasnya. Sebatang coklat ada di genggaman tangannya. Matanya tiba tiba menangkap sesosok makhluk duduk di bangku pojok kelas. Kim Mingyu, sahabatnya tengah memainkan pensil miliknya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Minghao. Duduk di bangku yang ada di sebelah Mingyu.

"Memang aku tidak boleh ada di kelasku?" Mingyu balik bertanya. Dia telah berhenti memainkan pensil Minghao dan kini menelungkupkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya.

Seketika hening.

Minghao sibuk membuka coklat yang baru saja dibelinya. "Mengapa masih di sini?" Pemuda bersurai warna warni itu kembali bersuara.

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan absurd Minghao. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak keluar mencari Wonwoo tercintamu itu?"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku lelah dan dia bukan tercintaku."

"Kau hanya tidak peka, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang bocah China ini katakan. "Kau kenapa sih, Hao? Aku benar benar tidak mengerti."

Minghao meletakkan coklat yang baru setengah ia makan. Memutar badannya ke samping agar berhadapan dengan Mingyu. "Gyu, cinta dan benci itu beda tipis. 

Oh. Mingyu mengerti sekarang.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku mencintai Wonwoo begitu?"

"Hu'um."

"Dengar ya, Xu Minghao." Mingyu sekarang juga menghadap Minghao. "Seorang Kim Mingyu tidak dan tidak akan pernah mencintai Jeon-Kutu-Wonwoo. Mengerti?"

"Kau hanya belum menyadarinya." Minghao benar benar ngotot dengan persepsinya tentang Mingyu-yang-jatuh-cinta-dengan-Wonwoo. "Kau mencintainya."

"Aku tidak mencintainya." 

"Kau mencintainya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iyaaa~~"

"Cih, lebih baik aku pacaran dengan bola basket dari pada berpacaran dengannya."

Minghao mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kan aku hanya bilang kalau kau menyukainya, bukan pacaran dengannya."

Sungguh. Yang ingin dilakukan Mingyu sekarang hanyalah mengelus wajah Minghao dengan tinjunya.

"Sudahlah, Gyu. Mengaku saj–"

BUUKK

Dan sebuah kamus dengan elegan mendarat di wajah rupawan Minghao.

…

"Lho, tumben kau dikelas." Kata Seokmin. Dia baru saja kembali dari toilet. "Tidak 'bermain' dengan Mingyu?"

"Dia tidak ada di kantin." Wonwoo merengut. Dia mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Seokmin merasa jijik alih alih gemas melihatnya.

Seokmin mendudukkan dirinya di bangku depan Wonwoo. Memutar badannya agar berhadapan dengan namja emo itu. "Ya kau tinggal ke kelasnya."

"Cari mati, begitu?"

Seokmin berdecak. "Bukankah setiap hari kau juga cari mati?"

Wonwoo tertawa. "Iya mungkin."

"Atau jangan jangan…"

"Jangan jangan apa?" Tanya Wonwoo. Perkataan Seokmin terlalu menggantung.

"Jangan jangan kau mencintainya, ya?"

Wonwoo menyatukan kedua alisnya. Dan di detik berikutnya lelaki ini tertawa lepas.

Seokmin melongo. Ia bingung dengan respon Wonwoo. "Jeon, kau sehat kan?"

Butuh waktu lima menit untuk Wonwoo menyelesaikan tawanya dan mengatur nafasnya. Perasaan, tidak ada yang lucu. Apa yang Wonwoo tertawakan? Untung Wonwoo tampan, jadi termaafkan.

"Aku? Mencintai Mingyu? Hahaha…" Kata Wonwoo dengan alis dinaikkan. "Memang benar." Lanjutnya.

Kriikk kriikk

Oke. Seokmin lola sekarang.

"HAH?!"

"Tidak usah berteriak, Lee Seokmin."

…

Sudah satu Minggu dari hari dimana Mingyu melempari Wonwoo di jalanan. Sekarang Mingyu seperti menjauhinya. Setiap jam istirahat Wonwoo tidak menemukan lelaki itu di kantin. Dia masih tidak berani mencarinya ke kelasnya. Terkesan cari mati sekali. Lagi pula, Mingyu masih merasa malu dengan kejadian hari itu. Biasanya dia tidak sampai lepas kendali menghajar Wonwoo kalau di tempat umum. Yah, maksimalnya sekolah lah. Mana Minghao tahu lagi kalau Mingyu dan Wonwoo bertengkar di jalanan. Adiknya yang ember (ini menurut Mingyu) dengan santainya menceritakan kejadian itu pada Minghao saat pemuda kurus ini main ke rumahnya. Kan dia jadi diledeki terus sama Minghao.

Sebenarnya, mereka merasakan hal yang aneh. Karena biasanya jika mereka bertemu, sudah tidak ada lagi yang namanya kedamaian. Sekarang, Mingyu malah melarikan diri kalau bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Tangannya gatal si ingin melemparinya atau menonjok pemuda berwajah datar itu. Tapi dia malas. Malas jadi bahan ledekan Xu Minghao.

…

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya ke taman belakang sekolahnya. Suasana di sana cukup sepi, sangat pas untuknya menyendiri. Saat kaki itu melewati bangku yang ada di bawah pohon maple, sebuah suara yang sangat di kenalnya menusuk indra pendengarannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, protozoa. Kau sibuk membelah diri, ya?"

Jeon Wonwoo. Orang yang ingin ia hindari beberapa hari ini.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Mingyu dingin.

"Whooo~ seram." Wonwoo berpura pura bergidik ngeri. Yang membuat Mingyu igin menghajarnya.

"Diam kau! Atau kupatahkan semua tulangmu." Gertak Mingyu. Ayolah, Mingyu sedang malas berkelahi sekarang.

Wonwoo terkikik. Meletakkan sebotol minuman dingin yang tadi dipegangnya. "Lakukan saja. Toh aku tidak ke mana mana."

Mingyu menyerngit. Pasrah sekali kutu kita ini. "Cari mati, ya?"

"Kalau mati ditangan tercintaku, kenapa tidak?"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Oke. Wonwoo sukses menaikkan amarah Mingyu. Pemuda tinggi itu sudah menggulung lengan seragamnya dan bersiap meninju Wonwoo.

"Aku bilang, I Luv U, Protozoa."

"Hah?!"

"Dasar tuli." Wonwoo mencibir. "I Luv U, dasar protozoa tuli."

Mingyu berdecih. "Mana ada orang mencintai orang lain dengan model seperti itu."

Wonwoo tertawa. "Omonganmu terlalu ribet, protozoa. Itu namanya mencari perhatian tahu."

"Kau tidak perlu repot repot mencari perhatianku, kutu."

Wonwoo melebarkan kedua matanya. Senyum miring terpampang di wajahnya. "Oh, jadi malah aku ya yang mencuri perhatianmu? Ne~~ ne~~ kau perhatian sekali Mingyu-chan."

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Mingyu. Ia mengangkat kepalan tanganya. "Sampai mati aku tidak akan mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak peduli." Wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya. "Wah, Kim Mingyu mengamuk. Pergi ah~~" Dan dia segera melesat dari hadapan Kim Mingyu.

"Tunggu, Jeon Wonwoo! Akan ku buat kau segera bertemu kuburanmu."

"Iya. Aku tunggu kau di pelaminan, Kim Mingyu."

"GZZZZ!"

Hah~ memang benar. Yang namanya Kim Mingyu itu manusia yang tidak peka.

.

.

END

.

.

Apa ini?! Maafkan saya yang telah mengotori per-ff an Seventeen Indonesia dengan ff aneh seperti ini. Haha bukannya persiapan UN saya malah membuat seperti ini. Tidak tahu lah, yang penting saya bahagia.

Terima kasih sudah membaca *emang ada?

Saya menanti review dan kritik kalian.

Ttd

Rize-chan


End file.
